


Whatever You Want

by pornbot2k16 (orphan_account)



Series: kinktober [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornbot2k16
Summary: "You're just breaking all the rules," Spencer said, stopping before he almost added 'aren't you?' so that Brendon wouldn't have permission to speak. So that he would anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to be clueless about how to name smut fics, and I continue to post these at the last possible moment. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a humiliation fic, but it turned into a D/s fic instead, mostly because I am as clueless about how humiliation play works as Spencer seems to be. 
> 
> Kinktober day four! Prompt- humiliation.***
> 
> ***edit: Day FIVE of kinktober. Excuse me. I am very tired. Either way, the kink is humiliation. Whatever.

They were at a play party, and it was open scening. The entire house was open for D/s dynamics and everyone had consented when asking for the address to the party. Hell, Cash had been on his knees since Spencer and Brendon had gotten there, and Ian wasn't talking not only because he was under orders, but because his mouth was secured with a wide piece of black duct tape. Dallon and Breezy were curled up on the couch in the corner, Breezy's fingers tucked into the collar around Dallon's neck. Spencer and Brendon were hardly the most flamboyant there.

It was a good night.

"Drink," Spencer said, and snapped his fingers. He saw the raised eyebrow Sarah sent his way but ignored it. She knew -they all knew- that he wasn't like that. He wasn't the kind of Dom that treated their sub like a servant, not even in scenes. Tonight was different, though. Brendon had asked for this.

Brendon returned within seconds, pop can clutched in his hand. He stopped right next to Spencer and held it out. Spencer looked him over, regarding him with a raised eyebrow, and wasn't really sure what he was doing, but it worked. Brendon blushed.

Spencer took the can and took a sip. "It's warm," he stated. He supposed Brendon would want more than that. He would want Spencer to actually talk down to him, but Spencer couldn't figure out how. He'd known Brendon in high school, seen the way he crumpled when the bullies finally gave up and went home. He couldn't live with himself if he made Brendon look like that, and while "You're a nerd," and "Can't you do anything right?" weren't the same thing, it still hit too close to home for Spencer.

But he'd agreed to do this, and he wasn't gonna safeword now.

Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guess it'll do."

Brendon ducked his head.

The night went on, party rolling along nicely. Spencer hung around Linda and Sarah for a while, and then later with Breezy and Dallon. Brendon stuck by his side mostly, staying quiet unless spoken to because that's what they agreed to, and Spencer could see the way it was driving him crazy. He was practically bouncing in place. Brendon loved parties, but not being able to socialize had to be rough.

He'd asked for this, though.

Spencer wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do- how humiliation was supposed to work like this. His opportunity came when Brendon broke out, smiling gleefully and practically shouting "I love that band!" when Breezy said something.

Spencer wasn't sure who she'd mentioned. Probably The Bee Gees or something. That wasn't the point. Spencer turned to Brendon.

"I didn't give you permission to speak," he said, purposefully not making it a question to see what Brendon would do. Spencer saw the shift as soon as Brendon caught it, the glint in his eye, the slight upturned lip corner, even though he had his head ducked and his hands clasped behind his back.

"No, you didn't," Brendon said, carefully. He wasn't supposed to speak unless given a question. Spencer tsked. Breezy smirked and settled back, enjoying the show, apparently.

"You're just breaking all the rules," Spencer said, stopping before he almost added 'aren't you?' so that Brendon wouldn't have permission to speak. So that he would anyways.

Brendon grinned like the cheeky little bastard he was. "Guess so."

"Brat," Spencer said. The small amount of people who weren't in the play space in the basement or the quiet space in the kitchen (the living room was open for anything and everything, so long as you didn't ruin the furniture), were now paying attention to Brendon and Spencer. "Ought to put you in the corner if you can't behave."

Breezy snickered, but Brendon just rolled his eyes lightly. "Oooh," he teased. "That'll teach me."

Spencer steeled his expression to keep the grin off his face, reminding himself that this wasn't Brendon his boyfriend, it was Brendon his sub, and he wasn't being adorable and hilarious, he was being a little shit. Maybe the humiliation Brendon had asked for didn't have to come from words. Maybe there was an easier way to do this.

Spencer made up his mind.

"That's it," he said. "You're getting a spanking."

And it shouldn't have been that surprising -they were at a play party, after all- but the surprised yelp Brendon made when Spencer sat on the couch and practically threw him over his lap was genuine. It probably helped that someone cat called, and Dallon laughed and sang, "Someone's in trouble~."

"Keep that up and you'll be next," Breezy warned. "I'll totally let Spencer beat your ass."

"Naughty," Spencer said, pulling Brendon's pants down and watching the blush spread all the way up his neck, either from being bared or the word or both. "Count em out, baby boy."


End file.
